


go for the gold

by senkuishigmi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Exchange, Riding, Top Victor Nikiforov, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuishigmi/pseuds/senkuishigmi
Summary: yuuri decides to take control for once... and he gets a little creative with it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	go for the gold

Yuuri lowered himself into the steamy water, exhaling deeply as the heat engulfed his body. Despite being home for the first time in months, his day had been anything but relaxing. His muscles were aching from the hours he had spent down at the ice rink with Victor, training hard so he could stay in shape. He was so sore, he felt like physically melting into the hotspring. He slid down so the water was up to his chin, closing his eyes and letting the steam sooth him.

  
He was on the verge of falling asleep in the water when he heard the door slide open a few meters away, and light footsteps approaching him. "Yuuri?" a soft voice spoke, "Yuuuuri? Are you awake?"  
He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at Victor, who was standing over him wearing nothing but a towel. His ash grey hair was pushed back from his forehead, leaving his bright blue eyes in full view. They lit up with a smile as his boyfriend gazed up at him. "You _are_ awake!"

  
"Barely," Yuuri mumbled, "I'm exhausted. Did we really have to train so hard on our day off?"

  
Victor placed his hands on his hips. The sudden touch made his towel slide a little, coming dangerously close to falling from his slim body. "We have to train extra hard when you're home, because your mom is too good of a cook, and you always get fat. I'm helping you out, little piggy."

  
"Thank you, Victor, that makes me feel amazing," Yuuri huffed, but the corners if his mouth threatened a smile. Victor hummed in response as he finally let his towel drop and slipped into the water right next to his boyfriend.

  
Perhaps it was because of the tension that already filled his body and had him on edge, or perhaps it was because Victor simply never failed to make him weak. All it took was the feeling of skin against skin under the warm water, his boyfriend's bare thigh brushing against his, and his stomach began filling with a familiar warmth. The sensation traveled downwards, leaving him with a dull ache between his legs.

  
"Mm," Yuuri groaned, shifting his weight slightly, hoping the feeling would die down on its own. Of course, he had no such luck. He felt himself growing harder with every brush of his boyfriend's soft skin.

  
Victor was completely oblivious to the situation, as usual. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he chattered away about how good they had both done during practice and how excited he was to see Yuuri's parents again. He assumed Yuuri's groans were due to his sore muscles; he was feeling a bit sore himself, he always did after practice, but that was what the hotspring was for.  It wasn't until he looked up to meet his boyfriend's gaze that he realized something was off. Yuuri's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut in obvious discomfort. Victor stopped talking mid-sentence and sat up, sapphire eyes filled with concern.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

  
Startled, Yuuri's eyes shot open and  a blush crept up his cheeks, turning them an even brighter shade than before.  "I'm fine. The water is just too hot."

  
"It's called a hotspring for a reason, love," Victor sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Yuuri chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you're right."

  
They sat together in silence for a few moments. Yuuri was trying his hardest to work up the courage to do something about... his issue, but Victor was _always_ the one who made the first move. Yuuri was simply too shy.

  
"Victor, can I, um... Can I kiss you?" he finally asked, voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

  
"You felt the need to ask?" Victor laughed.

  
Yuuri's cheeks heated up and he stared down at his lap, the image distorted by the water. "Come on, Yuuri, you know I'm just teasing," Victor said gently, reaching out to caress his cheek. His fingers glided softly down Yuuri's jawline, stopping under his chin to push his gaze upwards so Victor could close the distance between them, and their lips met.

  
Yuuri whimpered when Victor pulled away all too soon. Without thinking, he grabbed a fistful of Victor's grey hair and pulled him back in, their lips meeting again, this time for a rough kiss. His tongue glided over his boyfriend's bottom lip as if asking for entrance, which was gladly permitted.

  
By the time Yuuri finally pulled away, they were both out of breath with flushed cheeks. "What was that?" Victor breathed, eyes sparkling with a hint of amusement, "Is this a new side of Yuuri?"

  
"What do you mean? It's the side of me created by Victor."

  
Victor smirked. "Is that right?"

  
"You know, it's... it's my eros."

  
Victor hummed in response, stroking Yuuri's silky black hair. Now, with Yuuri practically on top of him, he could feel a certain _firmness_ under the water, and heat began to pool between his own legs.

  
Without another word, Victor attacked Yuuri's neck with kisses, nipping at the skin with his teeth, making him gasp. He had no time to recover from the mild shock before Victor made his next move, grasping his cock with strong fingers and giving the tip a few quick strokes.

  
"Ah," Yuuri whimpered, "Nh- that feels good."

  
Victor began to move his hand faster, pumping up and down.

  
"W-wait. Stop," Yuuri suddenly interrupted, grabbing Victor's wrist.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Let's go inside."

  
"Yuuuuuri," Victor whined.

  
"Come on, we can't do this here."

  
"Why not?"

  
" _Because_ , other people bathe here, Victor."

  
"Hmph."

  
"Besides, I have an idea."

  
Victor raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm listening."

  
"You have to come to my room if you want to know." Yuuri's face was so close to Victor's that he could feel his hot breath on his skin. He wanted to kiss him again so badly. He wanted to kiss him all over, feel every inch of his skin against his lips. His dick twitched at the thought.

  
"Let's go, then." Victor whispered against Yuuri's ear. He grabbed his towel and stood up, wrapping the white fabric around his waist. The outline of his dick was clearly visible, and he had to adjust himself to hide it. Once he was situated, he tossed Yuuri a towel and his blue framed glasses and they made their way upstairs quickly and quietly.

  
In Yuuri's bedroom, which had really become their shared room, Victor pinned his boyfriend up against the locked door, kissing him roughly on the lips, on the neck, on the chest. He was still wet from the hotspring, little droplets of water falling from his black hair and running down his pink cheeks, down his slim body, and fuck, he looked so hot, Victor could hardly stand it. They stumbled over to the bed and threw themselves down, a panting, gasping tangle of sweaty limbs and messy hair.   
Victor began to climb on top of Yuuri, but Yuuri held up a hand, motioning for him to stop.

  
"What?" Victor huffed.

  
"Let me up."

  
"Why?"

  
"You're... you're _always_ in control. I tried to make the first move for once and I just embarrassed myself. Give me a second chance?"  Yuuri was his usual awkward and timid self, but here was a still mischievous sparkle in his eyes, one that Victor had never seen before, and it excited him. He rolled off of his boyfriend, allowing him to stand.

  
"What was your idea?" Victor asked, twirling a strand of his grey hair between his fingers.

  
"Well," Yuuri said, bending down to grab Victor's bag that he had left lying on the floor, "I was thinking we could use these."

  
He pulled out two of Victor's gold medals, which he had insisted on bringing with him to show off to Yuuri's family. Victor tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

  
Yuuri approached the bed slowly, swinging the medals a bit. They clinked softly as they bumped into each other. "I'll show you. Lie down."

  
Victor obeyed, lying on his back. He started to cross his arms over his chest, but Yuuri grabbed one of his wrists. He guided his arm upwards, towards the headboard, and he wrapped one of the medals around the wooden post, around Victor's wrist, and- fuck. _Yuuri was tying him up with his gold medals._

  
"Yuuri," Victor gasped, "Fuck, Yuuri, I-"

  
"Shush. Let me work." Yuuri finished the first knot, and climbed over Victor to work on the second. Soon he was bound to the bed, unable to move.

  
"Yuuri, I want you to ride me."

  
"Who's in control here, Victor?" Yuuri teased. He ran his hands over his boyfriend's muscular abdomen. The hotspring water had mostly dried up, only to be replaced with a coat of slick sweat. Yuuri leaned forward as his hands traveled up his boyfriend's body and over his neck to caress his face. He was so overwhelmingly, breathtakingly beautiful, it crossed Yuuri's mind that perhaps he wasn't even human, but an angel. It would explain his grace on the ice.

  
The breathy moans escaping Victor's throat brought Yuuri back to Earth. The weakness he was showing, the absolute desperation, could only be human. "Fuck, Yuuri, please," he moaned, "I want you so bad."

  
Victor's pleads made Yuuri's cock throb with need, and a bead of pre-cum began to form at the tip. "Not yet," he breathed, leaning down to kiss Victor. He lingered over his lips for a moment before pulling away and climbing to sit between his legs. He leaned forward, looking up to make eye contact with Victor as his mouth lingered above his cock. He was begging with his eyes, asking him to take him in his mouth. Instead, Yuuri dipped down to leave a trail of sloppy kisses along the inside of his thigh. Victor groaned, trying to lean forward, but the medals held him back. "Stop teasing," he groaned.

  
Yuuri continued to kiss his thighs, gentle pecks turning into rough love bites. Victor whimpered as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving little pink marks that would surely turn to bruises by morning. He moved on to his cock, not taking it in his mouth, but leaving soft, wet kisses up and down the shaft. His hands caressed the delicate skin on Victor's thighs as his mouth worked his way up his cock and hovered over the tip. The head was swollen and pink and the sight made Yuuri feel like he was on fire. He didn't give in, though, shifting his attention instead to Victor's lower belly, leaning in to brush his lips over the smooth, milky skin. He kissed his toned abs, feeling the muscles flex under his lips as Victor's body tensed, and he heard a series of clinks as the medals bumped the wooden headboard. He traveled upward towards the sound, giving some attention to his chest, his pert nipples, his collar bones. "Yuuri," Victor panted, "Fuck, Yuuri." Raising himself so his lips brushed against Victor's ear, Yuuri whispered, "Yes?" before running his tongue town the edge of Victor's ear, making him shiver. He gave his earlobe a few gentle tugs with his teeth. "Please, Yuuri, I want you." "Want me to what?" Yuuri began to travel back down his partner's body, his tongue gliding down his neck, back over his nipples. Victor's body was on fire, and he seemed unable to utter a proper sentence, muttering nothing but a string of curse words. "What do you want me to do, Victor?" Yuuri asked again, looking up at him. "Ride me, Yuuri." Victor's hooded eyes were glassy, his cheeks pink, his mouth slightly ajar as he gazed down at him, breathing heavily. The sight was too much for Yuuri, his desperation finally getting the best of him. He sat up and reached for his bedside table, where he kept a bottle of lube safely hidden away. 

  
Yuuri squirted a bit of the clear gel onto his fingers and grasped Victor's cock, giving a few quick pumps to spread the lube. At the sudden touch, Victor lurched forward, a throaty moan emerging from his lips, the medals hitting the wooden headboard with a clang as they restrained him.

  
"I love you. Fuck, I love you so much," Victor breathed.

  
Yuuri's heart did a backflip in his chest as he positioned himself above Victor. He heard those words every day, but they never failed to give him butterflies.

  
Yuuri teased his own hole with his fingers, slipping one in carefully to open himself up. As he slipped a second finger in, Victor groaned impatiently. "Come on, Yuuri."

  
"Oh, shush," Yuuri said softly. Finally, he sank down onto Victor's cock, not bothering to hold back his moans. He watched the muscles in Victor's arms flex as he pulled forward, only to be held back by the medals once again. He threw his head back in pleasure as Yuuri moved up and down on his cock. "You feel so good, Yuuri, baby," he whimpered.

  
Yuuri rode him harder, pleasure filling his whole body, making him lightheaded as he neared his climax. He cried out as Victor's hips bucked forward, hitting his prostate hard, and before he knew it, he was coming, his dick shooting two, three, four times across Victor's chest. He had meant to hold out until Victor came, and he mentally scolded himself, but continued to ride his boyfriend hard. 

  
It was only a few more minutes before Victor cried out his orgasm, and Yuuri felt the warmth fill him up as he came. Breathing heavily, Yuuri collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath.

  
"That was... really good," Yuuri finally sighed.

  
"Just good? Not amazing, stupendous, unbelievable?" Victor asked with a soft laugh.

  
"Shut up." Yuuri laughed, "It was more than good. It was all of those things, okay?" He rolled over to kiss him, softly this time. "I love you."

  
"I love you, too," Victor replied, "Now, can you please untie me?"   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
